Ojos de Safiro, Labios de Rosa
by crapycrap
Summary: Solo te vi una vez y supe que pertenesia a ti


Disclaimer: Bueno para variar =$ Sailor Moon no es mio y la historia….. tampoco.

Esta es de el (es ella pero le gusta que se refieran a ella como el) Gran insidethedeath, que me pidio que porfavor la tradujera, asi que ahi esta =^)

Como siempre hay muchas pero muchas faltas de ortografia, pasenlas por alto, Gracias

**Ojos de safiro, Labios de Rosa**

La primera vez que la vi, mi corazon palpitava mas rapido y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Ella estaba sentada en una roca junto al agua, su hermoso cabello azul volava libremente en el aire, mientras ella estaba con los ojos cerrados. Sostenia una concha verde junto a su oido y en su cara se veia la tranquilidad, como con un aura de calma a su alrededor.

Lentamente camine hacia donde ella se encontraba y me sente a su lado. Ella abrio sus ojos y coloco la concha a un lado. Sus ojos eran de un profundo tono azul con algunos destellos verdes.

"Le caes bien al mar"

Su voz sonaba como un coro de angeles, cautivandome, manteniendome sin palabras. Cuando no respondi, ella comenso a reir y tomo mi mano.

"Porque eres tan timida?, Me llamo Michiru, gardiana del planeta Neptuno, mis sentidos me indican que tambien eres guerrera"

Finalmente, volvi en mi, solte su mano e intente hablar

"Mi nombre es Haruka, soy guardia de la princesa de la Luna como guardian del planeta Urano"

Ella miro en el agua, dejaba que las olas la salpicaran, yo tambien mire hacia alla solo para ver el cuerpo sin fin de azules y grises

"Hay algo aya afuera?'

Ella volteo a verme directamente a los ojos. Mi corazon empezo a latir con fuerza nuevamente

"Las olas estan cantando, escucha atentamente"

Cerre los ojos y sostuve mi respiracion, Senti el calor de su cuerpo junto al mio cuando ella se acerco. Derrepente, un sonido lleno mi cabeza. Una dulce melodia de felicidad y tristesa, deleite y idio. El mundo giraba al rededor de la musica. Su brazo finalmente toco el mio y se aferro a el, Senti una sonrisa iluminaba mi rostro y me acerque mas a ella.

'Asi que esto es amor'

Abri mis ojos y vi su cara, sus labios eran como rubis, tan puros y brillosos, Eran suaves y delicados al tacto, con una llama de passion escondida en ellos. Sus dedos eran tiernos y gentiles cuando recorrian mus mejillas. El oceano creaba una niebla alrededor de nosotros, mientras nos recostabamos en la arena dejando las rocas atras.

"Di mi nombre, Haruka"

La palabras saliero de mis labios antes que ella terminara de hablar

"Michiru, significa perfecta y comlpeta, asi como tu"

"Mi distante y misterioso Haruka, acercate mas a mi"

Nuestras manos se entrelasaron y la sostuve junto a mi, mi cuerpo lleno de energia y calor.

"Nunca me dejes Haruka"

"Estare con tigo, hasta el fin del mundo"

"Yo tambien , incluso si nos salen alas y volavomos por lo cielos"

Nos quedamos en la playa hasta que amanecio, Esta fue la primera vez que estube con mi primer y unico amor. Michiru del planeta Neptuno

* * *

><p>La veia casi todos los dias, siempre sentada en la misma roca donde la vi la vez primera. y tambien con la concha sostenida junto a su oreja, de la misma manera yo escuchava el sonido del mar mientras me sentaba junto a ella, y todas las noches nos recostabamos en la arena a obvservar los cielos.<p>

"Ruka, crees que nuestro amor es un pecado?"

Voltee a ver los ojos de Michiru. No importa cuantas veces los vea nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

"Como algo tan hermoso como tu, puede ser un pecado?"

Michiru sonrio y beso mi frente

"Yo siento lo mismo hacia ti, y el mar tambien lo cree"

"Siempre hablas con el mar?"

"Desde que era muy pequeña, siempre me ha confortado cuando estoy triste o sola, pero ahora que tu estas aqui puedeo decirle mis sentimientos a alguien mas."

La tome de la cintura y ella vino a mi sin ninguan esfuerzo, su respiracion era lenta y suave, una briza fresca en mi cuello. Mi cabeza se lleno de ecstasies y el tiempo se detuvo alli mismo. Cada noche era un sueño lleno de felicidad

Y despues la guerra estallo.

* * *

><p>La gente de la Tierra y la gente de la Luna siempre se han aceptado relativamente. El Principe de la Tierra y la Princesa de la Luna estaban enamorados despues de todo. Pero una mujer celosa de la Tierra decidio que su amor no le gustaba y empezo una Guerra.<p>

La batalla no sesaba en ningun mometo, continuaba dia y noche. Michiru y yo ya no nos veiamos tan seguido como antes y eso me destrosaba. Eso junto con la insesante guerra hacia que perdiera la cabeza.

Fue hasta el quinto mes de luchar que sonrei otravez.

Vi a Michiru a lo lejos evadiendo una ataque del enemigo. Me apresure a donde ella y la escondi detras de una roca. Ella inmediatamente me abrazo y escondio su rostro en mi pecho mientras sollosava incontroladamente. La calme mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Esta bien, esta bien, que pasa?"

Michiru se tranquilszo y empezo a respirar lentamente.

"No podemos ganarle a Metalia ni a la gente de la tierra, tienen demasiado poder, y yo no podia soportar otro minuto sin ti"

Ella levanto su cara cubierta con lagrimas, me incline hacia a ella y limpie sus lagrimas con mis labios, ella sonrio y yo tambien.

Derrepente hubo una explosion detras de nosotros, el estallido mandaba pedasos de roca por todas partes. Sostuve a Michiru en mis brazos, protegiendola. Los fragmentos de piedra se sentian como brazas golpeandome por todo el cuerpo. Pero el calor de Michiru me mantuvo con vida.

"Haruka!, muevete"

Me negue a hacerlo. Michiru trataba de empujarme, mientras mas lagrimas recorrian su rostro, aun asi no la solte, aunque ya no pidia mas mi cuerpo se mantenia en pie. Nesesitaba protejer lo mas importante para mi.

Las piedras finalmente sesaron y yo cai sobre mis rodillas, mi piel quemaba y mi ropa estaba rasgada y cubierta con calida sangre. Un sonido de llanto en la distancia me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Una luz de color rosa empesaba a salir desde el castillode la Princesa

La siniestra forma de Metalia estaba junto a ella tratando de detenerla. Los labios rosas de Michiru que sonreian fue lo ultimo que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos, despues su voz llenava mi cabeza.

"La Reina va a encerrar a Metalia sacreificando la vida de todos, es el final de toda esta miedo Ruka?"

Sonrei y aprete la mano de Michiru.

"No, recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?, dijimos que estariamos juntos."

Escuche la dulce risa de Michiru, mi corazon se detubo por un momento mientra lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas. Escuche a Michiru recostarse junto ami.

"Buscame en la tierra, te estare esperando"

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Haruka Ten'o, tengo 16 años y vivo en Tokio, Japon. Soy corredor de autos y mecanico, lo unico mas rapido que yo es el viento.<p>

"Exelente trabajo Ten'o san, hisiste 3 de 20!"

Me quite el casco y sacudi mi cabello. Mi manager estrecho mi mano y me llevo a un lado de la pista.

"Quiero que conoscas a una chica muy talentosa que quiere hacer un bosquejo tuyo para su clase de arte. Puede salir ahora señorita."

Las puertas del estadio se abrieron lentamente y un chica aparecio detras de ellas. Tenia cabellos ondulados de color azul y los ojos mas sorprendentes que jamas aya visto, pero por alguna razon tenia el presentimiento de que la conosia.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Michiru Kai'o"


End file.
